Yo Nunca Te Amé
by Moyashi Scissors- chin
Summary: [AU][SemiOoC][OneSided!5986][8059] Las orbes verdes la hipnotizaron, su claro cabello la hechizó, su sonrisa la cautivó... aunque solo fue una ilusión. Su mente nunca actuó acorde a la realidad, engañándola cruelmente una y otra vez. De que lo intentó lo intentó. Trató de buscar el amor en quien no se lo podía entregar. Siempre lo amará... aunque el siempre tuvo a alguien más.


**Yo Nunca te amé**

Él siempre le gustó, siempre. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, le flechó el corazón sin proponérselo siquiera. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que logró divisarlo, por las traficadas calles de Catania, Italia. Estaba confundida con ambas de sus maletas deambulando por unas plazas cercanas al terminal. Era su primer día en aquel lugar y no sabía cómo llegar a su nuevo hogar. Caminando por alguna plaza del lugar pudo observar a un chico, de unos aproximados diecinueve o veinte años de edad, sentado bajo un árbol fumándose amenamente un cigarrillo. Ella se quedó embobada observándolo, sin poder reaccionar, hasta que decidió acercársele.

Estaba nerviosa, aun lo podía recordar, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y no cooperaban en llevarla al destino. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía le habló, preguntándole donde quedaba la dirección que buscaba, él le respondió toscamente observándola de arriba abajo para sonreír sin más. Preguntó si era extranjera, ya que podía notar a la perfección su acento japonés, a lo que asintió levemente ruborizada. Su celular sonó, lo miró de reojo con pereza, pero al notar el remitente de la intervención soltó una ligera carcajada, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Alegó que debía retirarse, Haru decepcionada se despidió de él, y como respuesta recibió un _"Buena suerte en encontrar tu casa, Mujer tonta" _en japonés, haciéndola alucinar, como si de un encanto se tratara y los colores subieron a su rostro al verlo alejarse, con un semblante masculino, pero a la vez de un adolescente normal italiano.

Su rostro aun conservaba los rasgos de menor edad, pero era un chico alto, peliplateado, con unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, aunque se arruinaran con su ceño fruncido. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto, lo necesario para un adulto joven, muy joven. Era un chico muy atractivo, y desde ese instante deseó verlo otra vez, para poder observar su sonrisa y sus ojos de nuevo.

Por su desgracia o por el mero destino, pasaron un par de años y nunca lo volvió a ver. Su carrera como secretaria estaba viento en popa y la recomendaron para trabajar en una lujosa empresa, como secretaria del hijo del jefe_. "Qué tontería… Porque yo tenía que actuar de niñera"_ eso pensó primeramente, aborreciéndole la idea de trabajar para un chico malcriado. Cuando llegó su primer día estaba nerviosa, la compañía era una de las más importantes en Italia y por sus buenos resultados anteriores la aceptaron en este lugar de tal prestigio. El edificio era enorme, lleno de ventanas y se podía observar la gente caminar y trabajar atareadamente dentro de este. Preguntó a la recepcionista acerca de su nueva oficina, contándole la situación en la que se encontraba.

- _¡Ah! ¿Tú eres Haru Miura? Entonces tú serás la nueva secretaria del señorito Hayato… Te deseo suerte muchacha, esperemos que el "Míster Irritación" esté de humor hoy y no te eche tan pronto, como a todas las demás._ – chistó la chica, burlándose de quien sería el nuevo jefe de Haru. Este comentario le dio una mala impresión, imaginándose a un bueno para nada insensible, que no piensa en los sentimientos de nadie y los pisotea a su antojo.

- _¡Mamá! ¡No trates así a Hayato-nii! Recuerda lo nervioso que se pone Papá cuando se enoja el Tío y a mí no me gusta que molesten a mi tío preferido_ – Se le acercó un pequeño a la chica, de no más ocho años de edad, haciendo pucheros y berrinches para dejarlo sentar en su regazo. Ella le concedió el deseo al menor, tomándolo y sentándolo donde deseaba.

- _Y… ¿Él es su hijo?_ – Se atrevió a preguntar, ella le sonrió con ternura, dándole mimos al infante.

- _Si… Este es mi pequeño hijo de ocho años, Fuuta. ¿Y dónde estabas? Había estado buscándote por todos lados esta mañana pero no te encontré, Sabes que me preocupo, Fuuta. _– su mirada maternal y preocupación le hizo sentir envidia, ella tenía una vida, una familia muy feliz con su hijo y su esposo… Y Haru es una solterona chica de 22 años que no ha tenido más de cuatro novios en su vida.

- _Estaba en el parque con Lambo e I-Pin, y nos fuimos antes que despertaras, Mamá._ – le explicó el pequeño a su madre. Ella se veía bastante consternada, no podía entender como su hijo de ocho años había ido al parque que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad solo y que volviera por su cuenta a estas horas. Ella no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy descolocada y a Haru no le gustaba eso.

- _¿Y quién te llevó? _– interrogó de nuevo ella, el solo reía entre los brazos de su madre, dudoso de soltar el secreto o no. Haru estaba entretenida con la escena creada, él parecía ser un niño muy inteligente y divertido.

- _Hayato-nii nos llevó, él dijo que a nuestra edad ya era hora de tomar riendas de nuestras vidas y que teníamos que escapar de mamá porque ella tenía familia tonta. Yo creo que se refiere a Ryohei-nii. Y nos llevó al parque, comimos muchos dulces y jugamos mucho, Mamá. Me divertí mucho. Hayato-nii es muy divertido y nos trata muy bien, bueno menos a Lambo porque siempre lo golpea, pero nos quiere mucho a los tres. – _dijo el pequeño. La mamá parecía visiblemente molesta con ese_ "Hayato-nii". _¡¿Cómo le puede decir esa clase de cosas a un niño?! Cada vez ese chico le traía peores pensamientos a la castaña, quien en el momento deseaba que fuera despedida al instante, ya que no tendría que soportar a esa clase de persona, aunque solo lo pensó en un principio.

- _Fuuta, ella se llama Haru, salúdala, ella será la secretaria de Hayato-nii _– le indicó al menor, que se dé un salto bajo de las piernas de su madre y se paró enfrente de la chica, como si estuviera inspeccionándola. Haru se puso realmente nerviosa _¿Qué estaba haciendo ese niño con eso? _Pensó que era algo malo, asustada retrocedió unos pasos.

- _Mamá… Esta chica no va a durar mucho, a Hayato-nii no le agradan las Mujeres Estúpidas_. – dijo el pequeño, logrando que se avergonzara totalmente… "_¡Haru no es estúpida!, quizás sea algo despistada y descuidada, ¡Pero no estúpida!" _Pensó la castaña, entre irritada y ofendida con el pequeño, quien reía con cierto deje de maldad.

- _¿Y quién te dijo eso, Fuuta? Es malo decir eso de una mujer… Aunque no me extraña de Hayato-kun si lo pienso bien._ – dijo ella, casi preguntándoselo mas a ella misma que a su hijo. El chico parecía nervioso, pero luego, como todo niño, soltó la verdad.

- _Takeshi-nii me dijo. Dijo que Hayato-nii no le gustaban esas chicas descerebradas y poco inteligentes porque a él le gusta alguien súper genial y asombroso… pero no me quiso decir quién era, pero de seguro es una chica muy bonita e inteligente._ –dijo el niño, sacando unos dulces de su bolsillo para comerlos, se veían costos.

- _Creo que voy a tener una larga conversación con ese idiota. _– Haru pudo escuchar una voz muy conocida detrás de sí, era una voz tosca y masculina, más de lo que la recordaba. Se volteo y allí lo pudo ver, estaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con un enojo evidente.

- _¡Hayato! ¿Por qué llevaste a los niños al parque? –_ dijo la secretaria visiblemente molesta. El chico hizo oídos sordos, prendiendo un cigarrillo en frente de ella. Por la mirada de la chica, se podía deducir que ella odiaba que fumaran en frente de sus hijos.

- _¡Kyoko-chan! También es un gusto verte, luces bien por las mañanas._ – Dijo sarcásticamente, sacando a la chica más de quicios- _Pero te diré… Tu nunca los sacas, yo estaba aburrido, Llaves de auto, chicos con quienes divertirse… Fin de la historia. No seas tan dramática, si puedo cuidar a unos pequeños, tan irresponsable no soy. – _dijo él, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos, con una fuerza inimaginable, como si solo se tratase de una pluma. Haru no podía creer cuanto había cambiado con los años, su pelo era más corto, aunque todavía conservaba el aura adolescente en sus rasgos. Lo miraba detenidamente, como desconectada del mundo. La castaña observaba como sacudía su cabello y como bostezaba… seguía siendo igual de atractivo que en aquel entonces. De un momento a otro la miró, contactaron miradas, se sonrojó si poder evitarlo cuando el peliplateado se le acercó, procesando mejor sus rasgos faciales.

_- ¡Oye! ¿Tú eres la Mujer Estúpida, cierto? Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver._ – dijo, con una sonrisa. _¡Recordaba a Haru!,_ pensó emocionada la chica, en el anhelo de que él haya pensado en ella tanto como ella lo hizo en él.

_- ¡¿Ves, Mamá?! Yo te lo dije… Takeshi-nii es muy inteligente y genial_. – dijo el pequeño Fuuta, dándose la razón a sí mismo, nombrando de nuevo a ese _"Takeshi-nii". _El nombre le parecía extrañamente conocido a Haru, pero no podía recordar con claridad a que o a quien le ojiverde frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua.

Nunca se lo había imaginado de ese modo, aunque con su manera de caminar y el hecho que estuviera fumando a una corta edad le debió dar el indicio de que no era como cualquier otro chico. Además era un chiquillo de dinero, ya que su padre es uno de los más millonarios del país, pero él no parece muy interesado en ello. Haru se preguntaba si ella podría tener alguna oportunidad con él, la ingenuidad de sus actos en aquel entonces era alarmante, aunque aun guardaba la esperanza que él la viera como algo más, aunque sabe que es poco probable.

- _¿La conoces, Hayato-kun_? - le preguntó _"Kyoko-chan",_ como fue previamente llamada. Este solo sonrió, que salió similar a una mueca.

- _Si. ¿Recuerdas ese día en la preparatoria cuando teníamos que ir a una conferencia? Ese día yo me escapé y me senté en el parque del centro de la cuidad, donde siempre vamos y allí la vi… Si era más joven en ese entonces y no sabía cómo llegar a su casa, yo la ayude simplemente. Hablamos por un rato pero después el idiota de Yamamoto me llamó y la tuve que dejar._ – dijo relatando tal como Haru lo recordaba, aunque exceptuando el emisor de la llama.

- _Aun lo recuerdo… Ese día Takeshi-kun estaba realmente preocupado por ti… no entiendo cómo te aguanta._ – dijo riendo un poco, yéndose a su asiento nuevamente, imprimiendo unos informes necesarios para mi nuevo trabajo. _"Hayato", _el cual al parecer esa su nombre, se les acerco a los niños dándoles unos dulces.

- _Al contrario, no sé como yo lo aguanto… Parezco su niñera. Pero qué más da, voy a mi oficina… Mujer estúpida… digo Haru, ven a mi oficina también para que regulemos todas esas cosas de trabajo. Y recuerden, no le cuenten a Kyoko ni a Tsuna lo que les enseñe._ – dijo subiendo al ascensor, quedándose allí esperando a que yo me uniera.

- _¡Claro Hayato-san! Es un secreto de camaradas. _– dijo una pequeña, que traía a otro en su espalda. Ella tenía una trenza y parecía no ser italiana, por el contrario el otro pequeño todo su rostro rememoraba a una persona italiana y llevaba un peculiar traje de vaca. Haru supuso que eran los otros pequeños que Fuuta había mencionado antes. Sin más pensarlo, Haru se acercó al ascensor, subiendo en este y como se cerraban las puertas al instante después.

Era un espacio restringido y estrecho, sentir tan cerca al chico con el que había fantaseado por mucho tiempo alteraba sus sentidos totalmente, los colores subieron a su rostro sin razón lógica aparente. Él estaba maldiciendo a este tal Yamamoto, diciendo cosas relacionadas con golpes y odios, aunque no lo podía recordar con total certeza, ya que no podía despegarse de la cabeza la utópica idea de que ese chico en algún momento le correspondiera, llevando a cabo cada uno de sus sueños frustrados, que pasó experimentando por estos cuatro largos años.

Al llegar a la oficina, logró percatarse de lo espacioso que era el lugar, con mucha decoración y mueblería, donde destacaban visiblemente todas las fotografías que poseía.

Se detuvo a mirarlas cada una de ella, eran algunas de él más joven, y otras de adolescente, aunque estas últimas eran las que predominaban. Se interesó en una en específico, era una foto grupal, como esas de fin de curso… en esa se podía encontrar al ojiverde, sentado en una silla con la mirada molesta, pero sonrojado gracias a que un chico le estaba abrazando el cuello, lucían ambos muy sonrientes en la foto, como todos los demás. Para la sorpresa de Haru, pudo identificar a la secretaria que había visto antes en la recepción, lucía muy bonita en ese entonces.

- _Esta foto… ¿De cuándo es?_ – preguntó temerosa, él se encontraba recogiendo unos papeles y leyendo otro, bastante ocupado, pero se dio el tiempo de mirar a que se refería ella, para luego sonreír.

- _Esa foto es de mi graduación, pasó unos días luego de que te conociera. Y si te da curiosidad, ese idiota que me está abrazando es Yamamoto Takeshi o Takeshi-nii, como lo llama Fuuta_. – dijo, sin tomarle tanta atención al asunto, dedicando toda su atención a unos papeles que lucían de suma importancia. Luego de esta aclaración, Haru pudo notar que en cada foto salía ese chico, con la misma reluciente sonrisa. Pero algo le llamó completamente la atención, pudo ver una fotografía de una chica, con el pelo largo y plateado, era muy bonita, hasta como tierna se le podía describir, aunque tenía un gran enojo en su rostro y trataba de zafarse del beso que el chico sonriente de antes le estaba dando. Le entro demasiado la curiosidad, por lo que se quedó observándola y analizándola, buscando a la misma chica en la fotografía anterior, sin resultado. El chico notó su detenimiento en esa fotografía y sin preguntárselo se lo aclaró.

- _Esa fotografía es del baile escolar que tuvimos en segundo año… Y-Yo… ¡Saque la fotografía!_ – dijo sonrojado completamente. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el gritó a asustó completamente. El rostro ruborizado que tenía él la alertaba, como si estuviera mintiendo, mirándolo con una mirada inquisidora típica de novia celosa.

- _No preguntes… Sigues siendo la nueva del lugar y una mujer estúpida. Normalmente no cuento este tipo de cosas en el primer día de trabajo, __**pero tú eres especial**__…_ – y hasta ese instante Haru dejó de prestarle atención a lo que el otro profesaba. La palabra _**"especial" **_retumbaba en sus oídos, como una enfermedad, su corazón empezó a latir con fiereza y sus mejillas de colorearon.

Miles de futuros pasaron por sus ojos, cada uno de ellos eran a su lado, con hijos y una hermosa familia a la cual ella gustosa amaría y cuidaría. Se despertaría por las mañanas en una enorme alcoba, con la hermosa vista de su _"marido"_ abrazándola, ella le besaría la frente y él los labios, para comenzar nuevamente un día lleno de amor y pasión.

_Aunque era solo una falsa ilusión. _La burbuja se rompió fuertemente cuando sintió el timbre de llamada del celular del ojiverde. Este dijo por lo bajo algunas maldiciones y palabrotas varias, _"buceando"_ por su oficina por su celular. Haru estaba sorprendida, ya que anteriormente lo había visto con un celular, hasta podría apostar que estaba en su bolsillo, pero él estaba buscando otro.

_- Mierda. ¿Dónde dejé ese puto celular? Lo voy a asesinar por esto al que este llamando._ – exclamó irritado, revolvía por los papeles en busca del aparato, sin resultado. Luego de que el insistente sonido no parara y que por fin lo encontrará contestó la llamada con furia.

_- ¡Aló!... ¿Qué pasa?... Sí, estoy bien… ¡No te atrevas a venir! ¡Quédate en casa!_ – Haru no podía determinar si peleaban o no, pero este se veía muy contento hablando con esa persona. En el momento de inquietud, pudo notar algo brilloso en el dedo del peliplata. _**Un anillo. **_Era un anillo muy hermoso, plateado con una costosa gema azúcela en medio, aunque poseía muchos anillos y pulseras en sus manos, este era el que destacaba más, por su peculiar forma de _gota de __**lluvia**_.

El corazón de Haru se rompió, como si un jarrón delicado fuera. Cada fantasía que creyó que pronto se volverían realidad se llenó de grietas, cada momento de amor que había anhelado ahora se alejaban rápidamente, sin poder detenerlos. Las lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos por un segundo, pero quería ser optimista, podía ser cualquier clase de anillo, hasta un amigo pudo habérselo entregado, no debía rendirse tan pronto. Él seguía entretenido hablando con esa persona, alegando que no debía venir y que esperara en casa.

- _¡Te volaré la maldita cabeza hueca que tienes si te apareces por aquí!... Estoy tranquilo aún… Tsk., te lo compensaré mas tarde, no exageres… Si, Si. Como digas… Nos vemos más tarde, yo también… __**Te quiero**_. – susurró por ultimo sonrojado, como si se avergonzara de decir esa clase de cosas, terminando la llamada con un sonoro suspiro. Haru no sabía que pensar al respecto, quería sacarse de la mente la oscura realidad que esta le mostraba, tenía aun la esperanza de que fuera un familiar o alguien más, pero no su esposa o su novia… _No quería creerlo, por lo menos por ahora._

Trató de olvidar todo lo que escuchó, cada segundo de esa conversación que dolía como espina en su corazón, el anillo que portaba, los sonrojos que poseía, _Quiso olvidarlo todo, _pero no podía, su sonrisa aun estaba impregnada en su mente, el dulce aroma que emanaba que del, y lo atractivo que aun sigue siendo, aunque hayan pasado 4 años.

_**No pudo trabajar como siempre ese día, aunque lo intentó.**_

* * *

Era unos días después, su memoria no era del todo clara acerca de los días previos a ese, él le indicó, como siempre, que debían empezar a trabajar. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque si no lo empezaban su hermano lo mataría cuando llegara de España. Haru se quedó algo confundida… ¿Hermano?, no podía imaginar a alguien como el hermano de él. Como podría ser ¿Alto? ¿Ojiverde al igual que él? ¿Tendría el pelo igual que él?... no lo sabía, pero la intriga la mataba lentamente, hasta que se decidió a preguntar.

- _Y él… ¿Quién es? _– susurro, con deje de temor, el receptor la miró divertido, como si le divirtiera hablar de ese supuesto hermano que poseía, y como si le divirtiera mas aun su temor.

- _Es mi hermano mayor, vive con un idiota músico en España y este mes vienen de regreso. Sale en una de las fotos, es el pelirrojo con la cosa extraña en la cara._ – Y en efecto, en una de las fotografías salía un chico pelirrojo, rodeándole el cuello a un chico con una extraña vestimenta, pero este le correspondía el gesto. Ambos lucían de unos veinte años de edad, y la foto era algo antigua, ya que se podía observar al peliplata por detrás de ambos, tratando de salir en la fotografía, y aún utilizaba el uniforme escolar con el que lo conoció, pero parecía ser más joven que en ese entonces. Haru rió.

- _¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vives?_ – preguntó la castaña, como tomando una ligera confianza en la relación, ya que se sentía más amena que un principio, hasta podía jurar que le sonreía siempre. Aunque en cierto modo debía aceptar que ella alucinaba un poco las cosas.

- _Siempre he vivido solo. Tengo una casa aquí en Italia, que es donde resido últimamente, también tengo una en Japón y tengo una en Francia, que es donde voy a vacacionar._ – dijo, mostrando algunas fotos de sus casas, dos eran muy grandes y costosas, excepto la de Japón. La japonesa se extraño visiblemente, la diferencia entre casas era alarmante. Después de mirar el edificio por un rato, pudo recordar que ese mismo sitio quedaba a unas cuadras de su hogar en tal país.

- _¡Oh! ¡Haru sabe dónde queda esto! ¡Éramos vecinos! _– gritó entusiasmada, golpeando la mesa con alegría en el acto. Apuntaba la fotografía una y otra vez, gritando muchas incoherencias del mismo tipo. El peliplata intento detener su escándalo de muchos modos, sin resultado, hasta que sintió un insistente golpe en su puerta de la oficina, _"Sabría que vendría ese bastardo si no la detenía" _pensó el peliplata, sin poder remediar lo hecho.

_- Gokudera Hayato… Dile a la idiota de tu secretaria que se calle por favor._ – dijo el azabache conocido como Hibari Kyoya, el temido guardaespaldas de la empresa, más específicamente, el guardaespaldas de Hayato. La chica dio un brinco sobre su asiento, un escalofrío corrió por toda su espalda al escuchar esa voz por detrás, temblaba. El chico la miraba con un aura asesina, hasta podía jurar que la miraba con odio.

-_ ¡Ya, Ya! No seas tan dramático, Hibari. Es solo una chica._ – dijo otra voz, esta era más tranquila, hasta aniñada. Haru se volteo a verlos a ambos, pudiendo ver al mismo chico de las fotografías, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, con la misma aura despreocupada, agitando la mano en modo de saludo.

- _¡Y Tu Que Haces Aquí, Idiota!_ –gritaron ambos chicos a la vez, poniéndose en guardia para atacar al más alto. Este ultimo solo rió, abrazando a ambos por el cuello, alegando que era un reencuentro y que debían estar más tranquilos. Ambos querían golpearlo hasta que se retorciera en el suelo, pero retuvieron todas sus ganas para más tarde.

- _Como sea… Herbívoro, el herbívoro mayor llamó diciendo que no vendría, ya que había surgido algo con el omnívoro mayor._ – el peliplata chasqueó la lengua, sin poder hacer mas. Haru recobró el aliento, el ambiente volvía a ser uno tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de instinto asesino.

- _Me da completamente igual lo que haga o lo que no haga mi hermano, pero espero que a Giotto-san no le ocurra nada malo. ¿Qué no deberías estar de camino a Sicilia, Carnívoro?_ – inquirió el ojiverde, prendiendo un cigarrillo, siendo roto al segundo después por el azabache, para luego irse al aeropuerto, como debería haber hecho desde un principio. Haru suspiró tranquila, ya que por fin ese tenebroso chico se había ido.

- _Ese Hibari no cambia nunca ¿no?_ – dijo el chico alto. A Haru le parecía muy conocido su rostro, podía jurar que lo había visto en algún otro lugar, pero no lo podía recordar. Justo sonó el reloj de su escritorio, dando a conocer que su turno ya acabo._ "Ya lárgate, que mucho tengo de estupidez con este idiota"_

La castaña siempre era tratada de esa manera por el italiano, no la trataba de muy buena gana siempre, solo si se trataba de una pregunta de trabajo. Al principio era tratada de mejor manera, hasta de forma cariñosa, pero poco a poco su tacto se ha desechado. Según Kyoko, él la trata de mejor manera que a las otras secretarias que haya tenido, ella tenía la suerte de que él le contó sobre las fotografías, tomando en cuenta que no lo había hecho nunca. Kyoko, quien ya se había vuelto amiga de Haru, dijo que ella era _**especial. **_Haru siempre pensaba en el anhelo de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de algún modo, su mirada le entregaba sentimientos que ella nunca había experimentado.

Llegó a su casa agotada y prendió la televisora, para ver las noticias. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos diferentes tipos de reportajes acerca de muertes o de secuestros, pero luego de un rato pudo oír una noticia sobre un empresario muy conocido de Italia.

_- ¡De ahí Haru lo conocía!_ – Haru exclamó, al ver al chico de las fotografías, Yamamoto Takeshi, quien era uno de los empresarios más conocidos en Italia. Era desde allí donde Haru había oído su nombre. Con curiosidad la castaña se sentó a escuchar el reportaje, donde hablaban sobre un supuesto compromiso que el poseía. Se le podía observar en su dedo un anillo plateado, con una hermosa gema roja en medio que tenía una forma turbulenta, como si una _**tormenta**__ fuera._

Él reía nervioso, negando cada cosa que le preguntaban, que cada especulación era falsa, aclarando que se lo regaló un amigo muy importante para él. _¿Un amigo importante?,_ pensó Haru con curiosidad, decidiéndose que al otro día le preguntaría a Gokudera-san acerca del tema, ya que parecían ser amigos.

Al llegar el otro día, como se había propuesto le preguntó al peliplata acerca del tema, el solo negó enérgicamente, con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, alegando que ese idiota nunca le dice nada acerca de su vida, y que Haru debería dejar de ser tan chismosa y que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, a lo que la castaña le dio ligera razón, rindiéndose al hecho de averiguar quién sea esa persona. El teléfono de Hayato sonó de un momento a otro, haciendo saltar a Haru como siempre, ya que no podía soportar aún esa ruidosa música que tenía como tono.

_- ¿Qué quieres tan temprano?... No, hoy no puedo ir, tengo que quedarme con Hibari en una reunión… Lo sé…. ¡Porque tengo que decirlo! Ni de broma lo haré… Desde primero de secundaria, aun lo recuerdo… No me importa cuánto me quieras no lo diré… ¡Que no lo haré!_ – discutían, la intuición de Haru le indicaba que peleaban sobre algo de su relación, pero el peliplata estaba totalmente sonrojado respondiendo cada cosa que le decía esa persona. _- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te da celos? Es solo mi secretaria... _– logró escuchar Haru, los colores se impregnaron rápidamente en su rostro por el comentario. No pensaba cosas coherentes en ese instante, dejo de pensar, de escuchar la conversación, solo podía escuchar lo acelerado que estaba su corazón.

"_Sera… Quizás… Que Gokudera-san…. ¿Este con alguien? Haru no lo acepta, Haru lo ama, y él me ama…__** Haru está segura de eso"**_

* * *

Llegó al trabajo como cualquier día, sentándose en su escritorio y dejando sus pertenencias sobre este, cuando pudo sentir alguien acercársele rápidamente.

- _¿Quieres ir a un bar conmigo?_ – preguntó de la nada el peliplata, colocando el acabado cigarrillo en el cenicero de su escritorio. Haru asintió efervescentemente, entusiasmada por el hecho del salir con el más alto en una cita. Últimamente había pensado más en la posibilidad de que este estuviera enamorado de ella, de la misma forma que ella de él. Le indicó que irían después del trabajo a un bar que quedaba a unas cuadras del edificio y allí era donde él frecuentaba con sus amigos.

La jornada de trabajo se le hiso eterna a la castaña, no podía esperar a salir para salir con el peliplata a ese lugar, aunque ella nunca había tomado en su vida, siempre había una primera vez para todo. Terminó con todo el papeleo que debía hacer por el día y cuando dieron las seis en punto se retiraron ambos, para ir al lugar. El peliplata segundos después de salir del edificio tomó su celular y marcó un número rápidamente, como si siempre llamara a la misma persona.

- _Soy yo… En el mismo bar de siempre… Si, voy a llevar a Haru… Allá nos vemos._ – habló por el teléfono, fuer una llamada bastante corta, pero aun así, despertaron todos los celos de Haru. Ella era alguien posesiva, y quería que el peliplata centrara toda su atención en ella esa noche, pero al parecer no era una "cita" como ella imagino, si no que una simple borrachera.

Y así fue, Haru entró al bar temerosa, sin saber a qué tipo de personas encontraría allí, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Yamamoto Takeshi esperándolos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una copa de vino entre sus manos.

- _Tardaste, Hayato._ – le dijo, en ese momento Haru notó la confianza que tenían entre ellos, tanta así que a este se le tenía permitido llamarle por su nombre, sin recibir ningún insulto de respuesta, cosa que ni Haru había podido obtener en estos meses trabajando con él.

- _Había tráfico y la mujer estúpida tardó mucho en arreglarse._ – escupió, pidiendo una copa de un alcohol que Haru no podía recordar bien su nombre, ya que era uno muy complicado. Haru se sentía celosa, el cálido ambiente que se formaba entre ambos era envidiable, las risas que salían de los labios del ojiverde hacían temblar el corazón de la castaña una y otra vez, aunque deseaba que ella fuera la culpable de ello. Se había esforzado para agradarle al tosco joven adulto que tenía como jefe, pero parecían ser inútiles sus planes, hasta trató de seducirlo un par de veces, sin resultado.

Se sentó en una mesa paralela a la de ellos, y pidió un vaso de jugo de piña. _"Porque no le agradaré a Gokudera-san. ¡Haru no es una Mujer Estúpida! ¡Haru es bonita! E inteligente… ¿Por qué no le gusto? ¿No notará mis sentimientos? ¿Será tan cerrado que no quiere verlo? ¿O en realidad tendrá a alguien más?... Mamá, Papá… denme una señal, algo para saber si Haru hace lo correcto en amar a ese chico… Haru los necesita", _pensaba Haru desconsolada, sin saber que podía tratar de hacer para ganar el amor del _"punk" _que tenía por Jefe-amigo.

Tanto pensar, tanto amar, tanto sentir, tanto sufrir, tanta desesperación cada noche, tantos sonrojos cada día, tantas lagrimas cada mañana luego de un sueño doloroso… ¿Es correcto seguir intentándolo? _"¿Haru debería seguir sintiendo esto por él? ¿Debería olvidar Haru este fuerte sentimiento que ella siente?"_

_- Haru… Ya debemos irnos_. – dijo el moreno, acercándose a la mesa de la chica. Ella lo miró con la mirada cristalina, sin querer unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos… las secó de inmediato y se paró de su asiento, dejando el dinero y la propina que debía y salieron del local.

Yamamoto llevaba al peliplata en su espalda, quien balbuceaba distintas incoherencias, cosa que Haru lo encontraba bastante adorable de su parte, tanto que aún podía recordar algunas… _"Yamamoto idiota… Es vergonzoso que me cargues así, te voy a matar" "Le voy a decir a G que te golpee cuando vuelva" "El idiota de tu hermano… ¿Esta con mi hermano?... Par de descerebrados" "Haru es una chica muy divertida…" "¡Por qué no me detuviste antes de quedar en este puto estado!, ¡Maldito idiota del Baseball!"_ y cosas de esa calibre. El moreno se entretenía siguiéndole el juego al más bajo, diciéndole otras mentiras para que este se sorprendiera de ellas. _"¿Eres un oso de peluche encubierto? Con razón eres un cabeza hueca". _Haru no podía evitar reír con cada frase ingenua de ebrio que salía de los labios de Hayato, quien luego de forcejear un rato se durmió por fin, sacándole una cariñosa sonrisa a un acompañante.

_- ¿Te pasa algo Haru? Te veo pensativa, ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?_ – le leyó la mente el moreno. Haru tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, su curiosidad no cabía más en su cuerpo, era demasiada la incertidumbre que tenía, aunque no quería aceptar que eran celos puros lo que sentía.

_- ¿Porque Gokudera-san se emborrachó así?… no lo entiendo_ – dijo riendo ligeramente, pero a la vez preocupada. Su acompañante rió, dispuesto a soltar el secreto. – _Una vez al mes, Hayato y yo vamos al bar y nos turnamos para tomar. Así, uno puede llevar a casa al otro. El mes pasado fue mi turno, es decir, este era su turno. No te preocupes por él, ya sé perfectamente como encargarme de él en este estado. Pero, ¿Eso no es lo que quieres preguntarme, Cierto?_ – miró con los ojos inquisidores, tratando de que la castaña le preguntara lo que realmente quería.

- _Bueno… ¿Cómo se conocieron Gokudera-san y tú?_ – susurró, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, desviando la mirada con vergüenza. El más alto soltó una risita, para luego sonreír con melancolía.

- _Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños… Mi padre siempre ha sido amigo del suyo y en una de esas reuniones de gente grande lo conocí. Era un chico muy adorable en ese entonces, esa vez fue la primera vez que jugamos juntos. Luego, en cada reunión nos buscábamos para jugar juntos, pero un día yo me tuve que mudar a Japón, y no nos vimos por un par de años…_ - La castaña escuchaba interesada la historia, mirando el horizonte sin buscar algo realmente, escuchando enternecida el fuerte lazo que parecían tener, aunque muy en fondo de su corazón, solo quería escuchar que relación mantenían entre ellos, desde los labios del moreno, para que sus celos dejaran de quemarla con tanta intensidad cuando los viera juntos.

– _Luego, cuando íbamos en primero de secundaria lo volví a ver, estaba tan cambiado, su mirada era opaca y siempre estaba enojado, me sentí culpable por mucho tiempo, es por eso que me dice idiota todo el tiempo. _– rieron sin poder evitarlo.

- _Gokudera se consiguió un amigo, Tsuna, quien también era mi amigo, yo morí de celos por un par de meses, pero al final, me di cuenta de que no quería ser solo su amigo, quería ser su confidente, quien lo consolara, el que lo ayudara y quien lo protegiera de todos… es por eso que practique, una y otra vez, solo para ser digno de recobrar la amistad que mantuvimos por años. Y cuando por fin volvimos a ser amigos, prometimos ser amigo por siempre, los mejores, que nos protegeríamos por siempre y estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte, por eso tenemos estos anillos, aunque en ese entonces eran solo unos de fantasía, uno rojo y uno azul, al igual que ahora. Aunque una cosa lleva a la otra y…. así estamos ahora…. Yo quiero preguntarte algo…_ _**¿Te gusta Hayato, cierto?- **_preguntó cortante, con una mirada sería en su rostro, intimidando a Haru con la mirada. La castaña esta ligeramente asustada, no sabía que responder realmente, ya estaban cerca de casa, pero seguramente el moreno no le dejaría ir sin sacarle la duda de encima.

- _**Si… El me gusta mucho.**_ – murmuró sonrojada, el más alto abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, pero luego relajó la mirada, mirando al frente fijamente, cosa que dejó a la castaña confundida.

- _Me lo suponía. Lo siento mucho._ – le revolvió el pelo con cariño. Haru rio, ya que le daba cosquillas. – _Hayato no sabe como negarse a ser amigo de una chica, y parece que tu le agradas, pero… __**Él está con alguien**__ y no creo correcto que tú te hagas falsas ilusiones con él._ – le dijo sin más, Haru pudo sentir como su corazón se grietaba lentamente, las lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, lo cuales estaban abiertos completamente por la sorpresa.

- _Y… ¿C-Con quien esta Gokudera-san?_ – preguntó temblorosa, atemorizada de conocer a esa persona, a la persona que le rompe el corazón sin proponérselo siquiera. – _E-Eso no te lo puedo decir… Hayato se avergüenza de aceptar que está con alguien, por eso pocas personas lo saben, y no creo que sea correcto que yo te lo diga así como así. _– dijo sonrosado, mirando a Haru con ternura y compasión, como si pudiera sentir el gran dolor que sentía la castaña en el pecho.

- _C-Cállate de una puta vez, maldito idiota. Llévame a casa rápido y deja de hablar con la Mujer estúpida, ¿Qué no estabas celoso de ella?_ – rió con un deje de desquicio, con los ojos entreabiertos. El mayor trató de callarlo de alguna manera, pero el peliplata no quería callarse. – _¡Ya tengo veintitrés años! Estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que un idiota de veintidós años y medio me calle como si fuera un chico pequeño_. – inquirió enojado, bajándose de su espalda y parándose en frente, con una lucida impropia de alguien que había estado muerto de ebriedad hace un par de minutos.

- _Te lo diré, Haru Miura. Este "Punk" que te está hablando en este instante, Ha estado de novio por casi diez años con este idiota._ – dijo repentinamente, acercándose al más alto y juntar sus labios con fiereza. Los otros dos estaban con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer bien lo que estaba pasando o si era una mala broma del peliplata. El ultimo se separó de los labios del mas alto, mirándolo enojado, mientras que este estaba en un estado de shock aún.

-_ ¿Y tú? ¿Hasta cuando tengo que esperar para que me correspondas el condenado beso? –_ le recriminó. Yamamoto miró a la castaña, quien estaba aun paralizada en su lugar, sin saber que hacer o decir. Le susurro un _**"Lo siento"**_ antes de que el peliplata medio ebrio atentara nuevamente a atacar sus labios.

Haru miraba con ternura la escena cuando recobró la conciencia. La forma en la que el ojiverde hacía pequeños berrinches porque el más alto se negaba a seguirle en juego era adorable, como si un niño pequeño fuera. Haru sintió el amor, la ternura, la pasión, la paz, la compresión, y todos los sentimientos que se profesaban entre ellos, como si volaran entre el ambiente, rodeándolos. _¿Cómo no lo notó antes?,_ eso pensaba Haru. Solo corrió del lugar, escuchar ese _**"Te amo"**_ tan mutuo le rompió completamente y las lagrimas amenazaron por salir en ese instante.

Cada te amo que imagino, cada vida a su lado que anhelo, cada contacto de labios que deseaba, cada encuentro intimo que encendía la lujuria escondida en ella, cada hijo que deseo amar, cada mañana que quiso amanecer a su lado, cada sonrisa que creyó que era para ella, cada _"eres especial"_ que creyó real, cada mirada que la estremeció sin poder evitarlo… _**Todo fue una vil mentira.**_

Siempre creyó ingenuamente que él la amaba, que la deseaba, igual como ella lo hacía. Siempre creyó que él la buscó en estos años, sin resultado, pero que por lo menos lo había intentado. Siempre creyó que en algún momento su amor florecería, y serían tan felices como ella siempre quiso. Siempre creyó… que le entregaría su primera vez. Siempre creyó, que le robaría un beso algún día. Siempre creyó, que irían de la mano por la calle. Siempre creyó que la abrazaría por la espalda. Siempre creyó que irían al cine a ver películas de amor. Siempre creyó… _**que serían felices… juntos.**_

Lo intentó todo, todo lo que tenía a su favor, todo lo uso. _Pero no parecía ser suficiente. _Siempre lo amará, aunque él nunca a ella. Esperara lo necesario, aunque sabe que no llegará, aunque lo intente una y otra vez, nunca su sueño se volverá realidad. Debe de aceptarlo, buscó el amor en quien no debía, de todos los chicos del mundo… ¿Se tuvo que fijar en él?… _Aunque no se arrepiente._

Las lágrimas seguían en sus ojos, pero se negaban a salir. La cruel ilusión la destrozaba, cerraba los ojos y cada sueño se repetía frente sí, y el rompía el corazón junto a su alma en diminutos trozos una y otra vez. Fue demasiado ingenua, creyendo algo que nunca fue así, tomando cosas como hechos sin tener pruebas o algo que lo confirmara, engañándose a sí misma, engañando a su corazón sin razón. Y ahora, viéndolos a lo lejos, hablando, con las manos entrelazadas…

_**Por fin pudo llorar.**_

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado esta cosa rara xD. Mi aburrimiento extremo sacó como resultado esto, espero y no me odien por hacer sufrir a Haru (la amo :3), solo fue algo que nació en mi por leer un 5986 y por extrañas razones la inspiración sobre esto apareció en mi mente. Creo que salio bonito ^^, pero no puedo determinarlo con certeza, espero que les guste a ustedes y me que me dejen sus humildes reviews con sus opiniones sobre la historia, soy principiante aun, asi que no me pidan tanto por favor :'c, aunque aceptare cada critica que reciba c: Aunque debería estar estudiando... estaré esperando sus comentarios/review con ansias._

_¡Adios! -_-/_


End file.
